


Detention

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never been able to concentrate properly in Potions. Fanfiction for <a href="http://sine-que-non767.livejournal.com/81162.html#cutid1">fanfiction</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

He had never been able to concentrate properly in Potions, so when Snape's languid voice drifted from the shadows that filled the corners of the room, saying, "Potter. Abysmal. Detention tonight," Harry was hardly surprised.

He fought the shiver that slipped down his pine and curled around his cock at the thought of the detention. It did him no good to get excited now. He still had two classes and dinner left. And then, a few more hours yet until his detention.

Still, he relished the thought silently, holding his face stoically still when confronted by his friends. Let them think that he was fighting off impotent rage and shame. Harry had an appointment to keep.

He rolled the word around his mind. Detention. Such a thrilling word, with such harsh and promising syllables. Detention. It filled his mind with dark promises.

\---

Harry's robes slipped from his shoulders and pooled on the floor, dark and fathomless, beneath him. He reached up and began working at his tie with one hand, slowly drawing his shirt from his trousers with the other. He stared at Snape, who was ensconced in a deep armchair.

The older man's eyes were shadowed, so Harry could not see what he was thinking. But he knew.

They had done this for years; cultivated this rhythm. Harry came to detention and undressed. Snape waited, and then at the last moment, fairly threw off his clothes and took him. He called Harry 'whore' and 'slut' and Harry reveled in the slurs.

He loved the almost physical touch of Snape's voice on his body as they fucked.

Snape's hot breath against his skin, and the crooked teeth that nipped at his flesh, thrilled him. Snape's long, strong legs that wrapped around him and pinned him down stole his breath. Snape's hands, so bony and sharp, took him far past the point of no return. And his eyes, glittering in the dim torchlight, stoked the heat of Harry's lust ever higher.

Harry stared into those black eyes, and let the last of his clothes fall away.

Snape held out a hand and Harry reached forward. Their fingers laced together, and then with a sharp jerk, Harry was pulled forward. He stumbled and caught himself, allowing himself to fall to his knees as if the movement had been unplanned, though they did this every time. He reached a tenuous hand forward, trembling.

His finger slid up against the fabric of Snape's robes and brushed them aside. The man's cock was revealed, erect and huge in the low light. His breath soft, Harry leaned forward.

Snape reached up and grasped Harry's unruly hair, using it to yank the boy's head down. Snape's cock slid up against his cheek and Harry opened his mouth, dragging his wet lips down the length of it. He felt Snape's unsteady breath and his eyelids fell, lidding his eyes in desire.

Harry flicked his tongue out, wrapping it as far as possible around the thick cock. He felt Snape's muscles quiver at the sensation. Harry pushed forward, so close to the chair that the studs dug into his chest. The pain helped to cut through his arousal so that he could think.

Though by now he barely needed to. They had done this for years. He could work off instinct alone.


End file.
